


Solemn Vow

by Cross_Light



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Headcanon, Heartbreak, Logic, Magic, Mortal Kombat 11, Original Character Death(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cross_Light/pseuds/Cross_Light
Summary: Based on Raiden's MK11 ending. What causes Raiden to reconsider his approach as the Keeper of Time?





	Solemn Vow

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except these concepts and Karen.

"Never again."  
  
That was the vow Raiden made once Kronika was defeated, but at a heavy price. Timeline after timeline, she manipulated the Thunder God. She had caused the many circumstances that stoked his anger and fueled his arrogance, turning him against Liu Kang. He would never let this happen again, he vowed.  
  
It was not all he swore never to let occur, however. Sometime during the years after Shao Kahn's defeat, Special Forces member Karen Barrett, a psychokinetic and young woman with a slightly longer lifespan than a human, encountered him during a mission. Raiden was impressed by her power and skill. Their loyalty turned to love, but neither believed the relationship to be possible. That is until Karen saved him from himself.  
  
In the end, Karen sacrificed herself and the portion of the Titan within her to allow the hourglass to run autonomously. Raiden took all his anger out on Kronika and let her die once the hourglass broke. He would never fall in love ever again.  
  
Emotions would only get in the way of being the Keeper of Time.

* * *

He called upon his most potent magic while the Hourglass got to work on purging his human emotion. Anger, fear, malice, and more were burning away at the seams while a storm raged within him.  
  
All this time, he kept telling himself it was for her. For her sake, he would never make those mistakes. For her purpose, he wouldn't allow anyone else to die as she did. As much as it hurt, it was the only way.  
  
 _"You've done enough."_  
  
Raiden opened his eyes, letting a tear fall from one of the tear ducts. He knew that voice all too well.  
  
 _"If your suffering goes on any further, you can never go back to who you were."_  
  
"Karen..." Raiden began.  
  
The storm ceased deep inside him while the spell he used was interrupted. He recalled a distant memory in Special Forces headquarters one evening. That Karen reasoned that when she tapped into her full power, she ran on pure logic. When Raiden needed saving, she realized that the logical choice to kill him was not the just choice. So, when she kissed him to purge the corrupted Jinsei within him, it was a decision infused with compassion. __  
  
He felt ghostly, but warm arms pull him into an embrace. The woman had short, black hair and brown eyes along with a Special Forces bodysuit over her body. It was Karen Barrett.  
  
The Thunder God broke down upon seeing her spirit smiling warmly at him and returned the hug. He did his best to grip the bodysuit and feel her touch. It was something he would not experience for a long while, so in his emotion disoriented state, he remained with her.

Once she was sure he calmed down after a long while, she got his attention and looked at him.  
  
 _"I don't blame you for vowing never to act on emotion again,"_ she reasoned. _"But replacing it all with logic isn't the right choice to make. I'd rather you follow your heart and do what you feel is right sometimes. At least, that's what I believe."_  
  
The deity released a breath, allowing the spell to die down.  
  
Once again, Karen saved Raiden from himself. Even from beyond the hourglass.

**Author's Note:**

> Post-MK11 headcanon: Karen is reborn with her powers and some memories of the timeline set in MK9. Raiden has merged with Liu Kang, allowing him to become a God.  
> Canon MK11 ending: Karen is reborn without her powers but retains some memories of the past timeline.


End file.
